sufanonfandomcom-20200215-history
A Study in Green
A Study in Green, also known as '''''Detective Peridot is an alternate universe series created by Jolleboi on Oct 13, 2015. A tumblr was created for it a day after first being posted on Deviantart. It has a style similar to Overview A Study in Green focuses on a particular case that occurs within the city when Steven Universe has gone missing for unknown reasons two weeks prior to the story's beginning. After being presented with this case by Lapis Lazuli, Peridot has been hired to crack the case. The comic, as of now, follows her throughout her first big case, talking to various witnesses and trying her best to find out where he went, who took him, and why. Various characters are altered in a style of Detective fiction noir, most of the cast involved and adapted in this work in some form to adapt to the theme of the story. Whether or not if all of them are truly involved in said story, at the moment, is up for debate. Fusions are also presented as their own characters. The story is rated PG-13 due to themes of violence and sexual implications. Characters *Peridot - The titular character for the series, Peridot is presented as a cynical, clever, and level-headed detective. The story itself is on her perspective, and follows her experience as she tries to solve the case. *Steven Universe - the main subject of the case, he is described as an acquaintance to "Miss Diamond", who had gone missing after last being seen after watching a movie in town, being taken away by a unknown red figure. *Lapis Lazuli - She is depicted as the "femme fatale" in the series, and the one who went to Peridot and gave her the case in the first place. She provided the basics of the case and the starting point for Detective Peridot to follow, as she was a pure witness. *Jasper - She is depicted as Diamond Industries' most well known security officer. She is believed to have connections with the mafia and involved in criminal activity on their behalf, and has enough power to have control of a personal army thanks to her security status. *Pearl - Pearl is presented as the "damsel in distress": a celebrity in this AU who had been on tour for a month and recently returned to town, possibly not knowing about the case. She is often performing in evenings at the "Crystal Star Jazz Club" and is a caretaker to Steven. *Amethyst - She is depicted as one of the numerous alleyway thugs that live in the city, who which Peridot meets and put under questioning. She and Peridot had run into eachother on more than one occasion prior to the story, and apparently has no clue where her partner, Garnet, even lives despite knowing a lot about her. *Garnet - Garnet is described as a partner to Amethyst, as they go "way back". Like Steven however, according to Amethyst, Garnet had been missing for weeks, starting at around the same time as Steven's disappearance. She would usually meet Amethyst in one of their "hang out spots". *Malachite - Malachite is depicted as a worker at the same theater where Steven was last seen. Most of the works involving her show as a bratty, and childish individual. According to the QnA following the comic, she is an "accident" from Lapis Lazuli and Jasper. *Jamie - Jamie makes an appearance alongside Malachite at the same theater where Steven had gone missing. He apparently has the same "dramatic" feature to his character, and is presented with an extended goatee. *Yellow Diamond - she is depicted as the boss behind Diamond Industries, and as Blue Diamond's sister. Apparently there has been an "incident" that occurred years ago, and since then her company had been under accusations and suspicions to the gangs in the city. *Blue Diamond - she is depicted as a level-headed and serious chief of police, Greg's boss, and sister to Yellow Diamond. Since the supposed "incident", she had been keeping Yellow under protection from the following accusations, something she feared won't last much longer. *White Diamond - she is described as the oldest of the diamond sisters, and has ownership of not only all of the medical centers, but also several fashion industries and chemical fabrication plants. *Opal - she is depicted and described as apart of the defense attorney as a lawyer. *Sugilite - she is depicted as a "bouncer": a type of security guard. *Ruby - Ruby is shown as a soldier, in particular a veteran of "the war". *Sapphire - Sapphire is presented as Ruby's wife, and works as a fortune-teller or seer. *Yellow Pearl and Blue Pearl - both of these Gems are depicted as high-school students, and daughters to the Diamonds. *Sardonyx - she makes an appearance in the AU as a worker for the "Crystal Star Jazz Club". *Alexandrite - she is described as a legendary judge, but as of current she had retired 14 years ago. *Centipeedle - she is presented as a pilot captain. Category:A to Z Category:Fanons Category:AU